Shot
by axxe
Summary: Set after Only the Good Spy Young. One-shot. Cammie recives some dangerous information about the Circle, but how will she warn th Gallagher Girls with them hot on her trail?


**A/N:**

**Hey guys! This is set after Only the Good Spy Young – Cammie decides to drop in with her friends. It's inspired by the song Girl and the Sea by The Presets, and don't ask me why. I just listened to the song while reading the books **

**Also I think that When I'm Alone by Lissie perfectly matches Cammie's feelings about Zach, so go listen to it. NOW. It's a good song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gallagher. Only the little plot here.**

**Enjoy!**

_Cameron POV_

The streets in the city were cool, refreshing. Well kind of. It was the kind of annoying temperature that was too cool to go without a coat, but too warm for one. It didn't bother me (much), since I rarely went without a coat. They were not essential when you didn't have that much money to live off, a big flaw in my plan when I ran off from my school around one and a half years ago now.

A school for spies.

Thank God I had excelled in Covert Operations, or I would probably be dead by now. Cam the Chameleon, they called me, and not so bad a nickname when blending in is considered as cool. And blend I had. Any less and I would be in the hands of the Circle of Cavan, not just learning its secrets. That brought me back to the city I was roaming in.

Through risky and very dangerous means, I had come to find the whys of this very covert group, consisting mainly of double-agents. Why they wanted me. Why they wanted that information. And most importantly, did they have my father (the answer is no, much to my disappointment).

But recently I found out the Circle's plans, ones that were dangerous, ones that would ruin everything. I had to warn them.

This was the first break I had seen in the few weeks that I have been testing the Gallagher Academy security. It was oh so tight, confining students to the inside of its walls and keeping any others out. Today was my lucky day, the graduation, where they had decided to take the celebration outside of the walls and into the world disguised as a VIP party.

Well, that just meant I was party-crashing, didn't it?

The security was still good even if it appeared to be relaxed, but it couldn't be any more than inside the walls of the academy, and one and a half years of field experience lets you get into anything less than that. It would involve sneaking past front door security but that would be the easy part, even if it was in the long red dress my mother had given me a while back and stilettos. It was a party wasn't it? All part of the disguise. The really hard part would be getting them to listen to the information rather than go shocked silent when they saw me, a living ghost. It'd be nice to see all those faces again, though.

I suppose it should have been hard to blend in in a long red formal dress on the streets, but I was The Chameleon, and I was pulling it off quite well if it did say so myself.

All until I noticed _them_ on my trail.

I said something very unladylike in Farsi. They just had to make things complicated, didn't they? The party started in twenty minutes, and it I wasn't there, there would be no hope. There was no use in trying to lose them, only in beating them. A shortcut would have to be taken. This was a race against time.

As soon as I entered the next alleyway, I started running, a tedious task in those red strappy heels. I tried to focus on my energy, channelling the adrenaline that was pouring into my veins into power to make me move my legs faster. There was an iron ladder nailed to the wall ahead of me, and I swung up onto it and started scrambling up as fast as I could. I could hear the Circle under me shouting "Get her!" But this just filled me with dread. There were so many, so close, and I didn't see any? How blind was I? I could hear at least six behind me, feet pattering on the concrete and shaking the ladder just as I made it up onto the roof.

It was flat, not that big, so I could see the three gunmen on it. I cursed and dashed across the roof, propelling myself onto the next, as the shouts behind me grew louder. And nearer. I was going to die, to die, and they were going to get me, and kill me like my father, and then my friends. If I just made it through that open window...

Mid-building-jump, the telltale sound of a gun being fired resonated behind me and an explosion hit my stomach. It didn't hurt yet but the shock would wear off in a few seconds. I needed to get through that window. When I jumped, I'd caught myself on the upper part of the windowsill and now flung myself in. Pain erupted in my torso as I slammed into the floor.

Getting up with as much strength as I could muster, I turned away from the blood stained carpet and held my wound to help stop the bleeding, though it felt like I was on fire. They would keep coming after me. Why had I led them here? It was just like following a rabbit to its hole. I had brought them danger. Yet, I still had to keep going.

Not knowing how I did it or if it was even possible, I dragged myself down the hallway that the window had been in and made it to the lifts and pressed the button. The lift opened precisely forty-eight seconds later, an eternity. And guess who was in the lift waiting.

"Cam? Cammie? Is that really you?" Zach asked as I stumbled into the elevator. He held me up by the elbow to stop me from falling on my face, though it was a bit awkward with both my hands on my wound. It was a bit higher than I thought, just below my heart. I was so lucky.

The doors closed. "Where have you been? How did..." He trailed off as he noticed the blood on my hands. Something was making me short of breath, beside the sheer torture of the pain. I coughed so haphazardly that I fell to the floor and a whole heap of blood came out. Ugh. They'd pierced my lung, no surprise. I didn't have the energy to get back up.

"I was shot," I whispered, stating the obvious and wasting my breath. Zach was wearing a tuxedo, black, and was taking off the coat and bunching it up on my wound with a frantic expression.

"You're going to be okay, Gallagher Girl, just hang in there," he worried over me, lines creasing his face. I half-smiled at his old nickname for me. I coughed up more blood, and lay on the floor, remembering my mission.

I tugged him close by the collar of his shirt, ruining it with my blood and surprising us both with my remaining strength. "You have to warn them, Zach, about the-"

"Shh, don't use your energy. You're going to make it. Please."

"Ugh." I hadn't the energy to fight with him. _He_ needed to listen. _I_ needed to stay conscious long enough to tell someone who would take the warning and use it. Why couldn't he just be spy-like and use the information for its importance?

I screamed when he picked me up. It felt like acid was running through my veins rather than blood. The elevator doors opened, and a whole room full of people – both girls and boys – dressed in formal wear stared. The whispering and screaming started then, but I was barely conscious, having lost too much blood.

"Cam?"

"Cammie?"

"Cam?"

"Cameron?"

"Chameleon?"

"Morgan?"

"CAMMIE!"

My mother's voice cut through the haze that I was growing into. I hadn't realised how much I missed it until I heard it, even if it was stressed and scared.

"Cam, don't worry, we're going to get you well..."

I didn't think so. Unless they were in a hospital and a blood bank, I would die. I could feel my blood dripping onto the floor in puddles. They needed to hear it now.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"It's the Circle. You have to stop them. They're going – they're going to-"

But then the most important information in the world right then was lost, as I fell unconscious.

And died.

Who would save them now?

**So how did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
